conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Lapland
Lapland, officially the Kingdom of Lapland(Estonian:kuningriik lapimaa; Russian:Королевство Лапландии Korolevstvo Laplandii; Finnish:valtakunta Lapissa), is a constitutional monarchy located in Northeastern Europe. Lapland consist of Finland, Estonia , Russia’s Northwestern Federal District , Tver Oblast, Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug, Taymyr Autonomous Okrug and Khanty-Mansi Autonomous Okrugand. Lapland has an area of 2,061,271 km2 and has 47,076,475 inhabitants. The capital is Nami Novgorod, a federal city. Lapland is a Nordic, Baltic, and a CIS country. Lapland also is a part of organizations Such as UN, NATO, EU, and G20. Lapland is also a member of OECD. Lapland is a constitutional monarchy were the King is only a government icon. Lapland is divided into 15 Okrugs, 2 Oblast, and 2 Federal Cities. History The Soviet Union 1920s The Soviet Union was established December 30, 1922. It consisted of 15 Soviet Republics. With an area of 22,402,200 square kilometres (8,649,500 sq mi), the Soviet Union was the world's largest state. Covering a sixth of the Earth's land surface, its size was comparable to that of North America. The Soviet Union was a communist(single-party) state with all of its economy and government centralize. The Communist Party of the Soviet Union(UPSU), is the only party and is the only legal party. The Soviet Union was one of the worlds biggest superpowers. After the Russian Revolution of 1917, the Russian Empire fell and dissolved. After the Russian Revolution of 1917, there was a struggle for power between the Bolshevik party, led by Vladimir Lenin, and the anti-communist White movement. December 1922, The Bolshevik party had won the civil war of 1922 and thus the formation of the Soviet Union. Following the death of Vladimir Lenin, Joseph Stallin stepped into power, and lead the USSR through it industrial revolution. On 1 February 1924, the USSR was recognized by the British Empire. The same year, a Soviet Constitution was approved, legitimizing the December 1922 union. 1930's In 1933, diplomati realtion were made with the US. During the Spanish Civil War, the USSR supported the Republican Forces against the Nationalist, with the support of Nazi Germany and Facist Italy. September 1934, the Soviet Union joined the League of Nations. In late November of the same year, unable to coerce the Republic of Finland by diplomatic means into moving its border 25 kilometres (16 mi) back from Leningrad, Joseph Stalin ordered the invasion of Finland. The late 1930's lead Russia to turn to the Axis powers of the world. In 1938, the UK and France concluded the Munich Agreement, after they gealt with the Nazis, as well as the USSR. In the east, the Soviet Union won several battles with the Empire of Japan due to border control in 1938-39. WWI Although it has been debated whether the Soviet Union intended to invade Germany once it was strong enough, Germany itself broke the treaty and invaded the Soviet Union on 22 June 1941, starting what was known in the USSR as the "Great Patriotic War". The Red Army stopped the seemingly invincible German Army at the Battle of Moscow, aided by an unusually harsh winter. The Battle of Stalingrad, which lasted from late 1942 to early 1943, dealt a severe blow to the Germans from which they never fully recovered and became a turning point of the war. The same year, the USSR, in fulfillment of its agreement with the Allies at the Yalta Conference, denounced the Soviet–Japanese Neutrality Pact in April 1945 and invaded Manchukuo and other Japan-controlled territories on 9 August 1945. This conflict ended with a decisive Soviet victory, contributing to the unconditional surrender of Japan and the end of World War II. WWII The 1941–45 period of World War II is known in Russia as the Great Patriotic War. In this conflict, which included many of the most lethal battle operations in human history, Soviet military and civilian deaths were 10.6 million and 15.9 million respectively, accounting for about a third of all World War II casualties. The full demographic loss to the Soviet peoples was even greater. The Soviet economy and infrastructure suffered massive devastation but the Soviet Union emerged as an acknowledged superpower. Dissolution of the USSR UNDER DEVELOPMMENT Politics The Kingdom of Lapland is a constitutional monarchy, where the King has limited power. The parliament called the Royal Lapland Diet (Russian:Королевский Лапландии диета Korolevskiĭ Laplandii dieta ; Estonian:Kuninglik Lapimaa Dieet; Finnish:Kuninkaallinen Lappi Ruokavalio). The are 924 member of the Diet(612 Representatives and 312 Senators). Category:Countries Category:Candidate Future World Category: